Saving Match
by noelburgundy27
Summary: Just when match thought he was finished, someone comes to his aid. But will he accept it now that the Agenda is gone? Will this boy be a new light for him? A MatchxOC Fanfic I made. Don't FLAME! It's BL/Yaoi (boy on boy) Don't read if you don't like it. Most of the characters are made up, but you won't need to read a background to relate. Just Figured I'd turn a villain to the good
1. Chapter 1: Rescue

Saving Match

A DC x OC Fanfic

**Author's note: _I do not own the DC character Match, as he will be the only DC Character in the story, nor do I own the concepts of the Agenda and cloning. The others are strictly from me and my made-up concepts. I hope you enjoy this regardless._**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Rescue

Noel watched as the base fell apart. He worried; his trooper Piers was still inside. He had to go inside and help him. He was trained for this, but being trained and mentally prepared tended to be two different things. He was still a minor, for Pete's sake.

Dressed for combat, he entered the facility. On his way there, he saw the heroes fly away. Agenda was in shambles, and he'd have to move quick if he was to rescue Piers. He tried his communicator, and he got a faint static before he heard his voice. "Piers, do you copy?"

"Loud and clear. Just had to hide for awhile," he answered. "The data should be ready soon. I'm in Sector 45."

"Good. I'm on my way." Noel made a dash for a corner and looked up the map of the area with his device. He planned his route and kept moving, up until he stopped at a large circular room full of holding cells. He tried to ignore the test subjects and kept moving, seeing floating carcasses and pieces of flesh. He'd been through worse, but it didn't really make things easier.

Noel was just a floor from Sector 45 when he saw a body on the ground. His nurse-and-medic instincts instantly kicked in, and he moved over to the body to investigate. It was pale and muscular, with white hair. He saw it breathe, and he realized he was alive. "Shoot, what's wrong with him?"

Noel gave a quick look over the front and back. He felt heavy out-cold, but he didn't seem to have any injuries.

"Noel!" Noel snapped his head down the hall, where he saw Piers running towards him. His short brown faux hawk was a mess, and his blue eyes were a little bit panicked. "Noel, let's go!" he whisper-yelled. "God, that's one of their clones."

"Let's bring him back with us," Noel muttered.

"Whatever. We just gotta go." Piers wasn't in any mood to argue and he moved to help the mysterious albino up. They jogged for the exit and managed to escape incoming security. They marched their way back to the jeep and prepared to leave, their rescue project sleeping softly in the back. "God damn it, I should have told you to leave him. We could be compromised."

Noel frowned. "Maybe, but I couldn't leave him there. Something didn't sit right with me when I saw him."

Piers gave a thoughtful look at him and back at the albino. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do. Drive us out of here. I'll cover you."

Valentine Enterprises, an international company specializing in weapons development, medical research, and real estate. They were small, a little unheard of, but they offered unique and efficient solutions to various kinds of people. They had a small team of special operatives who cleared up certain problems beyond local and governmental authorities: the Enterprise. It was a covert-ops group dedicated to pissing off drug-trade handlers and kidnapping circles. They brought their brand of justice, pissing bad guys off as much as possible.

Noel was a proud member of the team. Under their record, he's had a number of nicknames, especially with his special talents. As such, and his connections and training, he was given a high rank, though titles were more often than not bragging rights; there is no real hierarchy, though they look up to a leader, and Noel showed some potential when it came to medical issues.

Which was why he got the medical bay prepped over their comm links before they even got back to their temporary base of operations, an abandoned, pimped-out warehouse home.

"Get him on the bed, now!" Noel ordered Piers. He turned to some of his team. "Is the scanner ready yet?"

"Prepped and ready to fire, chief!" the peppy Japanese sniper cheered, her short purple bob swaying as she jogged over to see the would-be casualty. "Wow, he would look good if he didn't look so sick."

"I think he's been degrading for a while," Noel muttered. "I just get the feeling he's dying inside." He marched to the medical room and watched as the scanner did its thing. It made a proper diagnosis and mentioned multiple gradual body failures. "God, he's dying..."

Noel walked over to the body and did the unthinkable. He pulled off his glove, rolled up his sleeve, and sliced his wrist open. Everyone in the team watched as Noel used his magic. "By my blood! Return to better days!"

The blood spread and multiplied before sinking into the clone. He writhed and grunted as it sank in and let it do its magic. Noel smiled to himself when he started looking less pale. Just as he was about to move to have a closer look, Piers clapped a hand on his shoulder. "That was reckless."

"Couldn't think of a way to help with so many body failures," Noel sighed. "Sorry."

"I know. You're too compassionate about saving lives, though. But I guess that's why you have the Blood of the Martyr." Piers saw the breathing grow even. "Wow, he looks better already."

Noel nodded and stepped back before his legs buckled. Piers caught him before he fell to the floor. "Hehe... too much power..."

Piers sighed and turned to Marcus, the African-Nigerian immigrant who was their personal team engineer. "Marcus, help me out with this, would ya?"

Marcus nodded and hoisted Noel into his arms. "Sometimes I forget how young he is. It's scary how he can think like someone twice his age."

"Tell me about it," Piers huffed. He was only two years older than Noel, but he sure as hell saw Noel as someone to take charge. Age mattered not to him; he knew what would be necessary, and he let his team throw in suggestions if there was time to consider it. "I'll report to Chris to prepare the portal tomorrow. We should leave soon."

That night, Noel walked out of his bed and sat on a chair next to the bed they prepared for the clone. He looked a lot like Superboy; he figured this must have been the rumored Match. He could only imagine what he'd been through.

He asked himself why he really saved him. What did he see in him?

_Lost and abandoned, like I was? Maybe. I must be too sympathetic. Or too assuming. Maybe both_.

He didn't care. He'd done and helped him. Now to see where it'd go.


	2. Chapter 2: Captive Patient

Saving Match

A DC Fanfic

Author's Note: I don't own Match nor Superboy. I own the rest, though.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Captive Patient

Match jumped from his sleep. Crazed eyes scanned his surroundings, and he was surprised he didn't find himself in a metal cell, though it might as well have been.

He was in a hospital room, somewhat. He was wired to a machine that scanned his vitals and strapped to the bed. He tried breaking through, but he couldn't. The bonds weren't normal. They might have been magic and—

He stopped for a moment and thought. He thought. He _thought_. It felt like a long time since he felt his mind was in one piece. The degradation he had... he knew he was dying inside. So how was he still here?

Then he remembered. He recalled bright green eyes looking down on him, seeing what was wrong with him. He felt so weak, and everything felt so dark and cold, and when he closed his eyes, he only felt warmth. Now, he was here, alone. The Agenda was gone, he'd been tossed aside, and what was left?

He glared at the door when it opened. A frail-looking young man came in, his short raven hair brushed to the sides while bright green eyes looked surprised to see him. He smiled and walked over with a tray of food in hand. He sat down on a chair next to the bed, and for a while, Match was afraid to move. "Hi there! Nice to see you're awake! I wasn't sure if you ever would."

Match studied the boy. "Who are you...?"

"I'm Noel. And what's your name?"

"Match."

"Nice name." Noel set the tray on his lap as he sat down. "So, it's morning. Around seven-thirty. I brought you breakfast." Noel could see the restraints on his wrists. "Here, let me take those off for you." Noel unlocked the straps, and was instantly grabbed by the neck and thrown to the wall he faced. "Gah!"

Match tried desperately to break the other strap, but it wouldn't even yield the slightest. Guards rushed in and after a brief struggle, managed to bind Match down. He watched as Noel was ushered out, no matter how he insisted to stay and see what he could do to help.

Match was then forced down by a man with thick gloves and force-fed. In the distance, he could hear Noel trying to talk his way back in.

For the rest of the week, it had been peaceful, forcefully so. Whoever held him captive wasn't trying to kill him at all. The food they forced him to eat wasn't really poisoned or anything, and he figured the straps were a contingency plan. He never heard from Noel again, until exactly a week since they last met, but at night. Noel had a tray in one hand and a few books tucked under his arm.

Match hated how he smiled. It was soft, sincere, and he felt it was just a front for his disgust. He couldn't trust him.

Noel sat down and rested the tray on his lap before he moved to set the books on the nightstand. He took a spoon and scooped up some food to try feeding him. "Sorry about this. They'd drag me out of here if I unstrap those things again."

Match didn't respond. Noel worried.

"Match, please. I don't have empathy but I can tell you must be hungry, even a tiny bit?" Noel smiled when Match opened his mouth. Noel fed him like any compassionate nurse, going at his patient's pace. "Did anyone try to explain things to you?" he asked when they finished the tray.

Match shook his head. "No, they just kept close eye on me. But what happened?"

"Agenda was compromised," Noel answered. "It was some months ago. While they dealt with heroes, we were infiltrating the base to recover a few devices they stole from us. And make sure whatever copy of it they had on their database was gone. I found you on our way out, and I felt like you were getting sick, so we brought you out of there and into a hotel we fund so we could take care of you. So far so good, but they're trying to understand what's wrong with you."

Match's eyes furrowed. "You brought me here? Just like that?"

"Well, I just couldn't think of leaving you to die when you had a good chance of probably surviving."

"But you did something," he accused.

Noel scratched the back of his head. "I used magic on you. A strong spell. It rewound time to when your physical health was still great."

Match didn't ask any more about the topic, shifting to another, more immediate one. "What's with the books?"

Noel beamed. "Well, I thought we'd have some time, so I figured I'd read you a story." Match frowned. "I swear, they're not so bad."

"Why?"

"Sitting there and being forced to feed must be annoying and boring," Noel said with complete sympathy. "So I figured this would be a nice departure. We're under strict surveillance, so I can't exactly just unstrap you and let you walk around the facility."

"...Fine."

Noel smiled and opened a book. "Alright, let's read the story of '_**The Black Knight and the White Knight**_'."

Match scoffed. "An inspired choice?"

Noel shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

So Match listened as Noel told the story. He had his assumptions from the title: the Black Knight became good and did the right thing. Whoppdie-doo. But this story was different.

"The White Knight and the Black Knight were brothers, serving the same king, their father. The King was an honorable man, but the boys found it hard to live up to his name. But the King kept proud and said, 'You are my children! My blood is in you! Though we may differ, we are kin! Leadership is in our blood!'." Noel's impersonation of an old crowned bastard made Match laugh. "Hey, how about you try reading it!"

Match's lips thinned, not sure what came over him. Noel handed the book to him with an expectant smile. Match took it and read. "The sons thought to themselves when they left the throne room. The Black Knight was agitated, the White Knight calm. 'Brother, why aren't you bothered by this?', the Black Knight asked the White Knight. The White Knight gave him a stoic look. 'Whatever duty is given to me, I will fulfill to the best of my capabilities. Otherwise, I'll hand my cape and arms to someone who can.' The Black Knight stared at his brother for a moment, understanding his words."

Match looked to Noel. "What is it, Match?"

"This is a very different story."

"Did they tell you stories back in the organization?"

"No, they didn't," he sighed. "But I found books to read sometimes, small ones I find lying around and what they'd let me keep."

"Well, you're in luck. If you don't feel like you like this story, I have lots more for you. Maybe you'd prefer something simpler?" Noel pulled the other book, same size but half as thick as the Knights story. The cover was simplistic and the title was in big lettering. "How about the _**'Fearsome Adventures of Red Riding Hood'**_?"

Match took the book, curious. He opened it and read a the children's storybook with reverie and amusement at the pictures. "Red Riding Hood was in the forest, on her way to her Granny's home. As she skipped merrily on the beaten path, the rustling of leaves called her attention. She paused. 'No wind,' she noted. She looked around and spotted a tail just trailing behind a tree. So she took an apple, aimed, and threw it, striking the tail bone and making the Big Bad Wolf jump."

Noel was amused to see Match liking the story. Something simpler was better, he supposed. Match wasn't familiar to literature yet. "You know, your voice-acting is bad. Here, let's try reading it together."

A tall, brunet with a five-o'clock shadow glanced at the room in the ungodly hours of the night, or rather day. He smiled to himself, piercing red eyes warmly gazing at the sight of Noel and their captive patient sleeping. But he had to make a vote with the medical team to remove the restraints; he left a very bad first impression, but Noel and he were only two of the few who looked past that, each for their own reasons.


End file.
